The Answer is Yes
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: First Lie to Me story! I just finished the first season and I'm hooked. I absolutely love Callian! A little one shot of something that I know never happened but should have. One shot.


Valentine's Day 2011…

Dr. Cal Lightman woke up and turned off his alarm when it went off. He smiled to himself. Today was Valentine's Day and he intended to make it special for his girlfriend, Gillian Foster. He got dressed for work and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Dad," said Emily.

"Morning love," he said and kissed her on the head.

"So?" she asked arching her eyebrows playfully.

"So what?" asked Cal.

"Got any plans tonight?" questioned Emily.

"You know I'm going out with Gillian love. You'll be with your Mum tonight," he answered.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Emily Lightman…"

"Dad I saw it already."

"Then the answer is yes," he said, "Have a good day at school love."

"Okay, bye Dad."

Lightman Group…

Cal headed to his office to find a note on his desk. It read '_Happy Valentine's Day to my own personal lie detector. Love you! XOXO. GDF'_

Cal smiled. Gillian always signed her notes the same way, with her initials and XOXO. He looked up to find Torres walking past his office, "Torres is Dr. Foster here yet?"

"I think she's in her office," she answered. Cal made the trip down the hall to Gillian's office, "Happy Valentine's Day love."

Gillian looked up and smiled at him, "Same to you handsome."

"You still up for dinner tonight?" he asked sauntering around the desk.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled and touched the hand now on her shoulder.

"Good. Because it would really spoil the surprise I have for you if you didn't come with me."

"Hmm. What surprise in particular Dr. Lightman?" Gillian asked standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Well if I told you now then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it love?" he smiled kissing her. Gillian made no hesitation to kiss him back.

"Wow I didn't know it was teenage make out session day at the Lightman Group," said Loker walking into the office.

Cal and Gillian pulled away from each other embarrassedly, "Loker, do you have any boundaries when it comes to couples?"

"Well," said Loker about to answer then he stopped himself, "Sorry. I have the surveillance videos Dr. Foster wanted."

"Thank you Loker," she said gratefully taking the tapes. She looked at Cal and said, "I really should be getting back to work. See you tonight?"

"Of course love. What time do you want me to pick you up?" asked Cal.

"Hmm. Dinner reservations are for seven right?" she asked. Cal nodded, "Then we better make it six."

"Okay then love," he said and kissed her one more time, "Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled at him before leaving the office.

Gillian's House…

Cal pulled up in front of Gillian's house at 6:00 PM on the dot. He walked up to front door and knocked. When Gillian answered, Cal observed her in just about the sexiest black dress he had ever seen her in.

"Now that expression, Dr. Lightman, is shock," she said confidently and grabbed her purse.

"Gillian. You're. Beautiful," he stammered.

"And you're just realizing this?" she laughed.

"No love. I've always known that. But you look especially lovely tonight," he said as he took her hand and led her to the car. When they arrived at the restaurant Cal and Gillian took their seats and ordered their food. When the waiter left Cal looked over at his girlfriend and smiled.

"What?" asked Gillian.

"Just can't get over how beautiful you are," he said.

"The famous Dr. Cal Lightman is dumbfounded by a girl?" Gillian laughed. Cal's heart skipped a beat when he heard her laugh. He loved that laugh, her smile, pretty much everything about her. The waiter brought their food back and Cal poured the wine for the both of them.

He lifted his glass to propose a toast, "To my beautiful girlfriend, whom I loved before I even knew her name."

Gillian clinked the glass but looked at him skeptically, "You knew my name within thirty seconds of meeting me. Not to mention, when we first met, I was married and you were going through a divorce."

"I moved on quickly," he smiled and Gillian laughed knowing that he was lying to make her happy. When they were finished, the waiter brought the check and Cal paid for the meal. Cal and Gillian got into his car and Cal started driving. Gillian looked out the window confusingly.

"Babe, my house is the other way," Gillian pointed in the other direction.

"I know," said Cal as he continued to drive, making sure his facial expression stayed neutral.

"Then where are we going?" she asked. Cal shrugged his shoulders, "Cal!"

"It's a surprise love," said Cal taking her hand. Gillian continued to stare out the window until she realized they were headed to the fountain where Cal had taken her after their first date. Cal knew she had figured it out, "You excited love?"

"You didn't," she said happily kissing him on the cheek.

"I did," said Cal getting out of the car and then running around to the other side to let her out. She had barely gotten her seatbelt unbuckled when he took her hand and pulled her over to the fountain.

"Cal. CAL!" she laughed happily trying to keep up with his longer stride.

He stopped and turned around to face her, "Remember what I said to you the first time we were here?"

"You told me that you loved me," Gillian answered.

Cal smiled and said, "And that has not changed. I still love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Cal..." said Gillian tearfully.

"Besides Emily, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, and you're the love of my life. I don't want to spend another day without you." Cal pulled a box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee, opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, and looked up into Gillian's eyes filled with pure shock, "Gillian Danielle Foster…"

"Yes!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! The answer is yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

Cal smiled and stood up. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on Gillian's finger. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, "I love you Cal. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you too Gillian," he said as he pulled back to look at her facial expression. He had no trouble reading her at this special moment: pure happiness. "Happy Valentine's Day my love," he repeated before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed this story! TEAM CALLIAN! **


End file.
